


Family Time

by thelostperegrine



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine





	Family Time

Note: Set where Diane and Kurt met and married twenty five years ago. They have a daughter (which is obviously me since this is my own POV but of you feel like this is you too, I wouldn't mind) and they live as a happy family.

**

It's 7:53pm. I’m still at the road thinking how many hours, minutes, and even the seconds to reach my destination. Looking blankly outside from my window seat, I am silently praying that the heavy traffic will subside soon. And then finally, after almost two hours of travel, I am now standing at the doorway of our house. I was ready to knock but despite my excitement, I decided to surprise them. They knew I'll come tomorrow morning but surprisingly, I was able to do all my tasks and hit the road as soon as I can. After unlocking the door trying not to make any sound, I silently opened it and proceeded to the living room to place my bag. I scanned the area while listening to any clue of my parents' whereabouts. When I heard nothing, I decided to announce my arrival.

"Mommy? Daddy? I'm home! Where are you?"

"I'm at the kitchen, sweetheart."

Hearing my mother's voice alleviated the enthusiasm to finally see her. I immediately run going to her direction and wrapped my arms around her. She was a little shock when I jumped into her causing both of us to chuckle.

"I missed you sooo much, Mommy!"

"I can see that. And I missed you sooo much, too, baby!"

When she called me 'baby', I can't help but hug her again and shower her with kisses. I made sure she feels how much I have missed her. When I pulled out, I saw the wide grin on her face which just proves that I succeeded.

"How's my baby? How's your week?"

"Busy as usual. But I'm fine especially now that I am home. Where's Daddy?"

"He called just before you came telling he'll be home late. I thought you'll be home tomorrow but I'm glad you made it for dinner or else I'll eat alone tonight."

"I decided to go home tonight because I finished early. I made sure to hit the road before rush hour but with the heavy traffic, it took me more time to get here."

The rolling of my eyes when I mentioned the heavy traffic made her chortle especially knowing that I got that from her. Since she mentioned dinner, I felt the hunger remembering I haven't eaten anything aside from breakfast. The sound of my stomach grumbling made her laugh even louder.

"Dinner will be ready in few more minutes. Why don't you go change your clothes first?"

"I feel like my bedroom is too far to do that. I'll just wait for you to finish. I'll change later."

"Okay. I'll just prepare the table. Want anything to drink?"

"Sure. I'll get it. I'll have a juice. What do you want?"

"Whatever you're having. We both know we have the same taste."

"And don't forget we look alike. Daddy may insist I look like him but I think I got mostly everything from you."

We both snickered with my last statement knowing fully my Daddy's reaction if he heard it. He always tell me that I got my looks and characteristics from him but Mommy and I will disagree sometimes just to tease him.

When Mommy checked the food on the stove, I stood up from my chair and headed to the refrigerator. I took the fresh strawberries and some ice to make a juice. When I saw there's milk and yoghurt, I decided to make a smoothie which is I'm sure both me and Mommy will appreciate.

When I finished making the smoothie, Mommy is still waiting for our food to cook. Instead of going back to my seat, I stood behind her back and embraced her. She rarely cooks for us so seeing her in her apron makes me realize how lucky I am to be her daughter. Not just about the dinner but for everything. I rested my chin on her shoulder and she was about to say something, I tighten my grip. She stayed still and placed her hands on mine. She kissed my cheek and gently rubbed my arms feeling the softness of them.

After few minutes, she asked me to taste the food before she turns off the stove.

"How is it? Is it too salty or something?"

"It's delicious. Just how I like it, Mommy."

"Are you telling that because you're just too hungry? Or..."

"Mommy, it's perfect. Did you ever cook something I didn't like?"

"That's because you have no choice, sweetheart. Especially now that Daddy isn't here to cook."

"Well, I have to admit Daddy is a better cook but you cook pretty well too."

Mommy didn't argue. Even though she's the best at what she's doing inside the courtroom, sometimes she knows that if she insists, her daughter will always have a snap. Well, I just wanted to remind her that she's imperfectly prefect in anything or everything she does.

When everything was on the table, we started eating. Mommy made sure I eat a lot because she knows I didn't have something besides my first meal. She even offered to feed me which I gladly accepted. Even though I'm a little old to be fed by my Mommy or Daddy, I find this gesture adorable because it only means they care about me. And if Daddy is with us, I'm sure he'll get jealous and will ask Mommy to do the same for him. At home, they are not Diane Lockhart as one of the top lawyers or Kurt McVeigh as one of the best in ballistics industry. They're simply my loving parents who does everything for me and our family. I may sound bias but for me, they are the best contrary to what other people think of them.

As we eat dinner, Mommy kept on reminding me not to skip a meal which I am trying despite my busy schedule. At times that she's not so busy at work, she'll text or call me to make sure I'm keeping my promise to her and that she'll need not to worry.

After dinner, I helped her clean the dishes. Afterwards, I went to my bedroom to freshen up and change to a more comfortable clothes. Since it's too early to go to bed, I suggested to watch our favorite TV series while we wait for Daddy. Sitting on the couch, we tuned in at our favorite show. When I felt a little cold despite the blanket covering us, I asked Mommy to snuggle me.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to you to cuddle me. Please?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Come here."

As soon as I said those, she pulled the blanket higher and wrapped her arms around me. I held my feet curling them beneath and adjusted my position so I can rest my body on her. She kissed my forehead and her other hand caressed my head for a while. Being in this state makes me feel safe. Some people my age may find this annoying when their parents are too clingy but not me as there's no better feeling other than being with them.

After about thirty minutes, I heard the door unlocked. It's sure be Daddy. I'm eager to see him after a week being away. When he reach the living room, a priceless smile on his face showed. I'm sure he's very tired from work but coming home to us made it go away. I untangled myself from Mommy so we can kiss and hug him. 

"Hi, handsome. Welcome home."

"Thank you, beautiful. I missed you, honey."

"And I missed you, too."

"Glad I'm finally here."

After he kissed Mommy on the lips, he turned to me. He kissed me on my cheeks and hugged me.

"I missed you, Daddy!"

"I missed you, too, baby! How are you?"

"I'm good. Have you eaten?"

"Not yet. Wanna join me?"

"Mommy and I already ate but we will join you in the kitchen. We haven't had dessert anyway."

We all went to the kitchen so Daddy can eat. Mommy reheated the food and prepared the plate and utensils. I gave him a beer which I knew he'll appreciate after long hours at work. Once his food is ready, he started eating. Since Daddy doesn't like eating alone, I decided to get some slices of strawberry cake from the fridge for me and Mommy. We were not able to eat dessert after dinner since we had enough of the strawberry smoothie. In between, we shared some stories about our week. It's always like this when we're together. We always make sure we're updated to one another. We spend our time telling the higlights of the past days.

After Daddy finished eating, Mommy suggested we go back to the living room to continue watching. It's okay to sleep a little later since it's Saturday tomorrow. No one has to wake up early for work or anything. Before joining us in the couch, Daddy went to their bathroom to take a shower. When he came back, he is already wearing his PJs matched with what Mommy is wearing. I bought these pair of sleeping attire as my Christmas gift for them. He's also bringing a couple of pillows and blankets.

"What if we all stay the night at the living room? It's been a while since we all slept here. What do you think, hon?"

"That's a good idea. I remember the last time we did this. Not to mention our pillow fight."

We all crack up when Mommy mentioned that memorable night. I remember it clearly. All of us were attentively watching but Daddy started to fall asleep. To refrain himself to slumber, he threw a pillow in between me and Mommy. As an automatic response, we tossed it back to him and later on, we had a pillow fight.

"I can't forget that night when the of you teamed up against me. Poor me."

"You started it, Daddy. Mommy and I was glued to the screen when you threw the pillow on us. We got the best revenge but I don't think you regret your punishment because you and Mommy kissed as if I was not around."

Both of them giggled with what I said. They felt a little embarassed actually. It's not that I prohibit them from doing sweet things to each other but that night, I saw the love in their eyes. I even slightly felt guilty during that time but they assured me that they're okay. At least for that night.

Going back to our senses, we decided to follow Daddy's suggestion. We all gathered our things from our bedroom to transform the living room into a more comfortable place to sleep. We took all our pillows and blankets and even my favorite stuff toy. It's a blue bear Mommy and Daddy gave when I was young. I coudn't remember at what age but I have it before I even started school. They gave me a lot of gifts over the years but it's what I like the most. I have my name written on it which makes it even more special to me. When everything's in place, we lay down and continued watching our favorite show. Daddy lay behind Mommy so she is sandwhich between him and me. I used to be at the middle but Daddy suggested she'll lay beside Mommy so I agreed. He said he'll miss her so much if he'll be few pillows away from her. I thought it's silly at first knowing they spent every night together but when I experienced it by myself before, I understood. It must be hard for them to sleep far, well not the far, from each other since they have been doing it since they got married many, many years ago. In fact, only those days that either of them is out of town fpr work that they need to sleep away from each other. Even they fight sometimes, they make sure to stay on the same bed. Most of the time during those days or nights, they'll spend at least an hour or two talking to each other. Fortunately at this generation that we have video calls. Technology makes it bearable for long distance relationship. Not too long for them though.

After about an hour and a half, we all felt a little sleepy. When Daddy turned off the television, he gave me a tight hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

After giving me my good night hug and kiss, he lay back beside Mommy. I, in turn, said my good night hug and kiss to her. She kissed my forehead and I kissed her cheeks back. I gave her a tight hug and Daddy joined in.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, baby."

"I'll never get tire hearing you call me 'baby'."

"And we will never get tire calling you that and making you feel it. You're our one and only baby."

"I know. And thank you."

I lay back so Daddy can have his turn to hug and kiss Mommy. Mommy turned her back from me so I won't see them. Though I'm sure they know that I know what they're gonna do. I pretended I don't care which they'll thank me later. Soon enough, Daddy kissed her on the forehead, nose, cheeks, and then on her lips. It has become their habit to kiss like that which I find cute. They may be married for a long time but the flame of their love keep burning in their hearts. Even without seeing it, I'm sure their kiss deepend and took longer. When Mommy didn't turn her back on me, I cleared my throat so they would know I'm still awake. After three fake coughs, they finally parted. Mommy giggled when she faced me. I still can see the look of love on her eyes after Daddy kissed her so I raised on of my brows on her. She raised her brow back and asked me.

"What?"

"It's always the same when I spend the night with you. I feel like I'm interrupting your husband-wife time."

"I'll lie if I say no but kind a."

"See? Just say the word and I'll be back on my room."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

We both chortled because we know that I wouldn't stay off them even they'll ask me which I'm sure they won't. Instead of grilling them tonight, I'll leave it for tomorrow. Daddy wrapped his arms around us, a silent request that we need to stop talking and sleep. I wrapped my arms on them and Mommy place her hands on top of ours. Daddy lay closer to Mommy so he can rest his head on her neck while I leaned closer so I can rest on Mommy's shoulder. Mommy didn't protest even she'll complain tomorrow of having a muscle ache because of us. She didn't mind that much because she's sure Daddy or I will massage her. Few snores from Daddy later, we all fell asleep wrapped in each other's love.


End file.
